Sherry Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone
by SitSrin
Summary: What if harry potter was a girl. The same destiny written for her and the same state as harry potter, but taking in the fact that she was a girl this is what I believed would have happened to her hope you like it...
1. Chapter 1

**The story of Sherry Potter**

**Like hi! This is my first harry potter fan-fic. I know this idea is done byu many But i wanted to show the story the way i think it out... if this stor success i will being doing a lot of interlinked stories and also continuing this story. Hope you like it Please read and then review your tips, ideas, suggestions flames etc... I will read and reply to all the reviews they mean the world to me. I know his chapter is a bit too short but I wanted to create a healthy one day one post habit and that only possible if I write short Chapters Fingers Crossed!**

**What if harry potter was a girl. The same destiny written for her and the same state as harry potter, but taking in the fact that she was a girl this is what I believed would have happened to her hope you like it...**

!0 years later after 30th October life was the same if not the surroundings the photos has changed and so had the people but one person continued to be treated the way she was treated her names was Sherry Lily Potter.

Sherry was asleep but not for long until her aunt petunia woke her up she was dreaming about motorcycle a flying one to be frank but as the Dursley's said she knew that motorcycles don't fly.

"Sherry..." Her aunt called "its duddy's birthday today come down fast and cook the bacon, and mind you don't let it burn! "Oh Yes Darling Dudley's birthday how could she forget she quickly got up to get ready and started walking down the stairs two at time.

Dudley was her cousin her mother's sisters son. Her mom and dad had died in a car crash the same car crash which gave lilly her lightning shaped scar. She did not remember her people nor did she have pictures of them. If she mentioned them on the dinner table or even asked about them she would be given no food for one whole day.

"dad" her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by her cousins Wailing "there are only thirty six presents two less than last year I want more ! Darling Dudley e\we are going to get you more the day has just started. At that Moment the phone rang and aunt petunia answered it... Dudley was just looking to see which present he should open first when aunt petunia came in both angry and worried.

"Bad news Vernon she can't take her" she said Mrs. Figg has broken her leg. Mrs. Figg Was a lovely lady who took care of sherry whenever the Dursley's went out she was a nice lady who was oddly crazy about cats. Mr. And Mrs. Dursley discussed where to sent sherry when Dudley started crying I don't want her to come she always spoils everything.

At that moment The bell rang- öh good lord they are here "Opening the door and walked in piers Polkiss Dudley's best friend and his mom. Today was going to be a long Day.

**Please read and review. And sorry for the mistakes :***

**Sitara**


	2. Chapter 2 A trip to the zoo

A Trip to the Zoo

Chapter 2

**Well hey sorry for being so late let's see how much I can type today. And this story belongs to jk rowling happy belated birthday jk!**

Sherry had never gone to the zoo before but today she could not just believe her luck, she was sitting in the back of the Dursley's car between piers and Dudley and was going to the zoo for the first time in her life. Her aunt and uncle did not know what to do with her so they decided to take her along. But before that she was given a strong warning from her uncle that nothing strange should happen otherwise she would stay in her cupboard until Christmas.

The only problem was strange things used to happen with Sherry around, things that were not normal.

But, sherry was determined to make things go smoothly today because she wanted the Dursley's to have a good impression of her.

While uncle drove he did his favourite past time-complaining just as he was complaining a group of motor cyclists drove past and sherry remembering her dream decided to be part of the conversation and share it.

"Uncle Vernon I had a dream about a motorcycle last night it was flying "just as she said that uncle Dudley's face turned into a variety of colours and he screamed out "motorcycles don't fly "sherry wished she hadn't said that.

At the zoo sherry had the best morning she had in a long time. She was careful to walk a little away from Dudley and his friend and during lunchtime when Dudley threw a tantrum that his knickerbocker glory did not have enough ice cream on time he was bought a new one and sherry was allowed to finish the first one but it was too good to last and sherry should have known that.

**So well the story comes up to roughly 300 words. The next chapter will have some hisssss moments and if you are wondering when i will bring in those changes that i had promised it will be pretty soon i just need a solid base for that.**


End file.
